A Formal Apology
by UglyTurnip
Summary: Diamond Tiara has one last loose end to tie up.


The day of Diamond Tiara's reformation would be a day that almost everypony in town talked about. The snobby, spoiled brat had finally turned over a new leaf. Not only that, but it was also the day that the Cutie Mark Crusaders earned their long-awaited cutie marks.

For the Cutie Mark Crusaders, it was practically the end of an age. The status quo had ended abruptly, and so much had changed in an entire day that it was almost unbelievable. All the adventures they had underwent together on the goal to finding their destiny were in the past. That was not to say that life would suddenly become mundane. Heck, it was just the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.

But now was not the time to look forward to the problems of the future. Now was a time to just celebrate that they had finally reached their objective.

So, after repairing the wrecked playground together, the class celebrated with a nice party thrown by Pinkie Pie. It was a typical happy ending.

For Diamond Tiara, there was just one last loose end to tie up.

"That sure was some party!" exclaimed Scootaloo as she and her two best friends left the party. The sun hung low in the sky, painting it in an amazing mixture of blue and orange, with the sparse clouds almost pinkish.

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom happily replied. "Ah' still can't believe that this day finally came!"

"It feels like so much has changed since we met at that cute-ceañera," Sweetie reflected. "I wouldn't change what we went through for the world."

"Agreed," the other two fillies nodded.

"Hey! Slow down, you three!" Came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Diamond Tiara galloping after them, a small smile on her face.

Apple Bloom returned it once she caught up with them. "Hey, Diamond Tiara. Did 'ya like the party?"

The rich filly nodded. "Yeah, it was way better than mine. I never thought I would say this, but I'm happy for you three."

"And we're happy for you, too, Diamond. We never knew how tough things were for you at home."

Diamond Tiara glanced down and stopped trotting. "Yeah, and that's why I'm here."

The other three stopped and exchanged confused glances. "What do you mean?" questioned Scootaloo.

Diamond Tiara sighed. "I came to apologize for all the pain I've caused you. I should have stood by your side and showed you support through the thick and thin. Instead, I belittled you three every chance I got. I reflected about the past during the party, and I'm just now at the realization about how much of a brat I was."

"Yeah, you were pretty bratty," Scootaloo confirmed. She didn't mean it harshly, however, more like she was reciting a fact.

"Scootaloo!" Sweetie scolded. "I'm sorry, Diamond, she didn't mean it."

"No," Diamond replied. "She's right, no need to sugarcoat it. I just want to help heal the wounds I caused."

Apple Bloom laughed playfully. "There's no need to apologize, Diamond. We forgive 'ya."

Diamond Tiara paused and stared at the ground, her face unsure. "I suppose."

"You don't need-"

Diamond's face suddenly snapped up, and she was strangely angry now. "Actually, no, I do. I've done too much harm to just let it slide without so much as an apology. Please, just let me do this."

Apple Bloom glanced at the other two, dropping her smile. They nodded, their faces sympathetic.

Suddenly, Diamond stepped forward and wrapped the three of them around her hooves. "Sweetie Belle, I'm sorry for every time I called you ugly. In reality, I was just jealous by how pretty you are."

Sweetie Belle was shocked. "Y-you really think I'm pretty?"

"Let's just say that the stallions will be all over you in a few years. Trust me." Diamond tried to laugh and lighten the mood, but it only made things a little awkward. She shook her head and proceeded.

"Scootaloo. I'm sorry about when I made fun of your, uh,"

"Wings?" Scootaloo answered, glancing behind her. "I won't lie, that one really hurt."

Diamond Tiara buried her face into Scootaloo's coat. Scootaloo could feel her coat getting wet. Was Diamond Tiara actually crying?

"I know."

She lifted her head, tears streaming down her face.

Scootaloo smiled warmly. "No hard feelings, Diamond."

"T-thank you," she managed, her voice becoming shaky.

"Aw, shucks, Diamond, don't cry," Apple Bloom wrapped her hooves around her former enemy.

"How can I not?" A low sob escaped. "You're the pony I've hurt the most! You should hate me!"

At this point, Apple Bloom had her in a tight embrace. Diamond cried into her shoulder with loud, choking sobs. "Diamond, 'ah don't hate 'ya, nopony does."

Despite Apple Bloom's comforting words, the sobbing only grew louder. She could feel the tears stain her fur, and knew right then how hard this was for her. Diamond Tiara was a prideful pony, for her to show herself this weak to her enemies meant that it really mattered to her.

"A-a-apple B-bloom?"

"Yeah?"

Diamond sniffled before she started, gathering the strength to speak without sobbing. "I'm sorry for all the times I called you a blank flank. I'm sorry for every single time I mocked you when you were just trying to fit in. I-I'm sorry for every time my words made you feel like you weren't g-good enough, that you would n-never make it. I'm s-s-sorry for making you feel ashamed of your background. I'm sorry for turning your own cousin against you. And do you know what I'm the most sorry about?"

The sobbing was beginning to return. She just couldn't hold it back anymore. Apple Bloom was darn well near tearing up herself.

"W-what?"

"I'm sorry for never standing by your side," she was crying in full force now. "For never telling you just how important you are to so many ponies around, even to me. I envied you, you know? Ever since I've met you, I've yearned for a family just like yours, a family that is far richer than mine. You are blessed, Apple Bloom, never forget that."

Apple Bloom felt a tear run down her own cheek, and sniffled. She had never smiled so big in her life. All this time, Diamond Tiara envied her. She couldn't believe that.

Diamond Tiara stopped talking after that, but her crying only worsened. So, the Crusaders did the only thing they could do, hug her, be there in her time of weakness, and let her cry it out.


End file.
